Vergüenza made in Alice
by Nristenert
Summary: Secuela de "Con Alice no se juega". Carlisle y Esme les regalan un viaje a Edward y Bella como regalo de aniversario. Lo que no se esperan es que los vídeos XXX que Alice envió como venganza, darán mucho que hablar en todo el mundo... Vampiros ExB


Jelooooooooouseeesss! Aquí vuelvo con la secuela de "Con Alice no se juega", si no lo has leído, no entenderás esta historia.

Mordiskitos y Lametones!

BELLA POV

Hoy era 13 de agosto, era nuestro décimo aniversario de boda y seguíamos igualmente enamorados.

Mi hija Renesmee llevaba 8 años con Jacob. Realmente llevaba con él desde que nació, pero su padre no le permitió tener noviazgo hasta los 17 años, o en el caso de Nessie, hasta los dos años.

Carlisle y Esme nos habían regalado a mí y a Edward un viaje por ciudades del mundo debido a nuestro aniversario. Nos vendría muy bien porque habíamos tenido unos meses muy estresados preparando nuestra mudanza a Vancouver, porque en Portland ya se nos veía el plumero, y como que ya no pasábamos por adolescentes de 17 años.

Había pasado 5 meses desde la maldita venganza que nos organizó Alice a Edward, Jacob, Nessie y a mí, pero aun así no se nos olvidaba a ninguno la tremenda vergüenza que nos hizo pasar con los vídeos caseros…

Tenía pensado vengarme, pero como que no era muy recomendable… Y bueno, sus últimas palabras nos dejaron un poquito trastocados… ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de mandar nuestros vídeos a casi todo el mundo? Bueno, tendríamos que vivir con ello…

Estábamos ya preparando nuestras maletas, cuando entro Alice para ayudarme con los modelitos que llevaría para cada clima.

- Bueno Bellita, tienes que llevarte esto, esto, esto – empezó a señalar prendas de ropa que yo no había visto en mi vida – esto, esto, esto, esto, esto… em… eso obviamente también, eso, eso, eso – se tiró como media hora metiendo ropa en mi maleta, así que sólo me senté en la cama y esperé a que ella terminará… Total, la ropa se la iba a poner ella, ¿no? Qué ironía…

- Ok Alice, no conozco ni la mitad de la ropa que me has metido, pero bueno, hablar contigo es como hablar con un mapache así que…

- Es que no tienes que saber que ropa que te compro, sólo tienes que ponértela, ese es tu cometido y tu obligación – aseguró con su voz de duende de Gilipollilandia.

- Ya bueno… Mapache, no puedo creer que aún sigas haciéndome pagar tu venganza…¡ FUE HACE 5 MESES! Ya tuvimos bastante con los putos vídeos sabes… - dije desviando la mirada.

- Es que aquello no tuvo perdón Bellotita… Pero bueno, los vídeos no son como para avergonzarte… Mira, yo porque amo irrevocablemente a Jazz, pero sino me revolcaba sin dudarlo con Edward, porque se lo monta de puta madre… - me aseguró.

- ¡Alice, cállate! Es mi marido y tu hermano, y claro que me avergüenzo. No precisamente por la calidad, porque es la hostia, tan bueno como el jamón serrano de España, pero aun así, es mi vida privada, y no tenías que difundirlo, que son vídeos de sexo, no vídeos de Teresa de Calcuta, ¿sabes? – le dije como si fuera una demente.

- ¡Ya lo sé! Pero Em me dio la idea y era realmente tentadora… Míralo por el lado bueno, ¡sois famosos! ¿no es genial? – dijo dando saltitos.

- Alice, si quisiera ser famosa, lo haría por un motivo decente, no por montármelo a lo bestia con mi marido…

- ¡Bah! Chorradas Bella, es mejor ser una famosa porno que una don nadie – aseguró sin tapujos

- Joder Alice, si eso te gusta, haber mandado tus vídeos con Jasper, no te jode…

- Es que la tiene muy chica y como que no me interesa eso… ¡Se reirían de mí por la calle! Y eso no es bueno para mi reputación… Sin embargo, Edward la tiene potente y Jacob también…

- ¡Alice cierra el pico! No quiero saber cómo la tiene el novio de mi hija, ¿sí? Me es suficiente con saber de Em, Jazz y mi marido – dije intentando huir de esta incómoda conversación con la loca.

- Sobre todo tu marido, ¿verdad pervertida? – me decía mientras me daba codazos en mi costado.

- No soy pervertida Alice, es mi marido, es obvio que sea la que más me interesa

- Pues no Belly, porque Jasper es mi marido y no es la que más me interesa, la tiene enana, sin embargo Edward y Emmett están bien dotados, MUY bien dotados…

- Alice, ya, para de una vez, quiero irme de viaje en paz, ¿sí? – dije mientras cogía mis maletas dispuesta a irme.

Baje las escaleras para reunirme con Edward que me esperaba en el garaje para coger el Volvo e irnos al aeropuerto y lo más importante: huir de Flipalandia, porque menuda familia tenía…

Me monté en el Volvo y Edward en el asiento de piloto, pero Alice daba golpes en mi ventana para que la abriera. Suspiré, tragué hondo y bajé la ventanilla del coche.

- ¿Qué quieres Alice? – dije conteniéndome de mandarla a la mierda ahí mismo.

- Nada, srta. Cascarrabias, era para desearos buen viaje, y que sueñes con Edward y muchos penes – dijo emocionada.

- Alice, no dormimos como para poder soñar, y segundo, no voy a soñar con penes – dije asqueada.

- Cómo sea – dijo ignorándome. Se dirigió con mirada pícara a Edward y volvió a hablar – y tú, sueña con Bella y sus pompis y…

- ¡ALICE, QUE TE CALLES JODER! – grité a todo pulmón.

- Amor, tranquilízate, ya nos vamos – dijo mientras acariciaba mi mano con la suya. Se dirigió a Alice – Alice por favor, no llames ni incordies en todo el viaje, ¿sí? Porque aunque yo no sea tu padre ni sea Carlisle, te corto las tarjetitas de crédito en un segundo – dijo muy tranquilo.

- Adiós amantes de Teruel – dijo rápidamente Alice.

- ¡Tonta ella y tonto él! – gritó Emmett desde la casa.

- Edward, sino me sacas de aquí, explotaré más que la bomba de Hiroshima, así que arranca de una vez.

Y así fue, arrancó y mi mundo se tranquilizó alejándome del tranquilo, la loca, la Barbie, el armario, la mimosa y el líder.

Ya en el aeropuerto, facturamos todo y nos sentamos en la sala de espera hasta que saliera nuestro avión.

- Amor, creo que te vendrá bien el viaje, estás un poco estresada… dijo mientras tiraba de mi brazo para que me sentara en su regazo.

- La verdad es que sí… Pero entiéndelo, tengo que lidiar con Nessie y su gran energía, con Jacob y su inmadurez y con Alice y su afición, energía, inmadurez... pufff, todo multiplicado por ocho por ser vampiros, así que… ¿Cómo no quieres que esté estresada?

- Para eso me tienes a mí, para desestresarte… - dijo con sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Esa palabra existe? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- Ni idea, pero tú me has entendido

- Jajaja, por supuesto que te he entendido, y te lo agradezco… Si no fuera por ti, no habría Bella en el mundo, estaría agotada de veras.

- Eso jamás lo permitiría – dijo fingiendo enfado.

- Te recuerdo que eres tú el que me tiene desvelada toda la noche y el que me agota y por eso llego al día siguiente con gran cansancio – dije divertida.

- Y a ti que te gusta – dijo mientras acariciaba discretamente mi culo.

- Oh sí, me encanta. Pero dime que a ti no te gusta, y te quedas sin el gran Eddie en este instante – lo amenacé mientras bajaba mi mano a su gran erección.

- Amor, sabes que lo hago por ti, pero lo mío es normal, son muchos años de práctica y bueno, no eres nada nuevo para mí – dijo mofándose de mí. Sabía que jugaba conmigo, pero si quería juego, lo iba a tener.

- Ya lo sé cariño… al tercer año de nuestro matrimonio me cansé bastante de Eddie, así que busqué compañía… Te acuerdas… ¿te acuerdas de Ben Cheney? El que iba con nosotros al instituto de Forks… Pues con unos añitos se puso la mar de maduro y bueno… tuvimos una pequeña aventurita… - dije fingiendo gran inocencia.

- Bella, no juegues con mi autocontrol… - dijo mientras me acariciaba aún más mi trasero y los ojos se le llenaban de lujuria.

- Ah, pero… ¿tienes aún autocontrol? ¿Y dónde está? Si se puede saber, claro… Porque en la cama, tu autocontrol está en la basura…

- Tú eres la que hace que todo se vaya por la ventana Bella… y una cosa… ¿puedes soltar a Eddie? Sufrirá una combustión espontánea si lo aprietas y no terminas… - dijo mientras me besaba el brazo.

- Oh claro que sí - en venganza, apreté a su Eddie con mi fuerza vampírica y él empezó a poner caras raras - cariño, estamos en el aeropuerto, eres un hombre y eres vampiro… Estás demostrando que una mujer puede contigo… Eres una nenaza sabes…

- Bella, no… para por favor - seguí aprentándole. Era totalmente consciente de que le dolía, pero conmigo no se bromeaba - Bella dios… duele.

- Lo sé, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta? Pero es mi intención - después de unos segundos paré - Por ahora voy a parar.

- No voy a darte las gracias, si eso es lo que esperas - dijo mientras se acomodaba de nuevo su abrigo.

- Ya… así acabaste la última vez, con un mes sin sexo… Peeeeeeeeeeero, allá tú, es tu nene el que sufre sabes - dije señalándole la varita mágica que me embrujaba cada noche - me miró horrorizado. Me fui a los ventanales para mirar mientras los aviones despegaban. Faltaban apenas 15 minutos para que el nuestro llegara.

Entonces, miré hacia atrás donde Edward estaba sentado y vi que miraba a una chica al otro lado de la sala.

Era una rubia alucinante, llevaba un vestido azul que le llegaba debajo del culo y unos ojos verdes preciosos. Lo peor era que miraba de forma muy descarada a mi marido y él también…

Yo, como buena esposa que soy, me estaba poniendo de los nervios, así que me acerqué sin precedente a Edward y me senté a horcajadas encima de él.

Empecé a besarlo frenéticamente, con gran pasión y él no se resistía y acariciaba cada parte de mi cuerpo. Para alegría mía, la sala estaba prácticamente vacía, no había más de 6 o 7 personas allí, así mi vergüenza era inexistente.

- Wow Bella, ¿a qué se debe semejante pasión en un aeropuerto? No es que me queje pero ya sabes… - dijo impresionado.

Lo abracé con fuerza y aproveché para mirar al otro lado de la sala. La cara de la rubia no tenía precio. Me miraba con envidia y eso era lo que más me satisfacía.

Amor, ¿responderás a mi pregunta?

Por supuesto – me acerqué a su oído y empecé a susurrarle – no quiero, bajo ningún concepto, que vuelvas a mirar a cosas como "eso" que mirabas al otro lado de la sala.

Ay mi celosita – dijo mientras me besaba – sabes que no hay ninguna que no seas tú. Además, si la miraba era porque tenía una mente muy rebuscada, y tenía curiosidad…

¿Qué tipo de mente rebuscada? – le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

Me estaba estudiando de arriba a abajo como si fuera un experimento del CSI… - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué estudiaba? ¿La velocidad de tus besos? ¿O el tamaño de tu paquete? Anda que… hay que ser pervertida eh… - dije mientras me sentaba en el asiento de al lado refunfuñando.

Bella Bella Bella… ¡No seas así! Además, aproveché y miré en su mente y vi que no se lo monta ni de lejos a como lo haces tú… - me aseguró mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

No vuelvas a mirar cochinadas de rubias de bote pero de todas maneras… ¿de veras es verdad lo que me dijiste? – dije insegura.

Por supuesto piñoncito – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Está bien… Por cierto, ¿cómo decías que se llamaba esa? – le dije mientras volvía a ponerme de horcajadas encima de él.

Emilie de Ravin, ¿por? – dijo extrañado.

Era para buscarle mote… a partir de ahora, en nuestras vidas será cómo " Rubia de bote llamada Emierda de Ravioli provocó subida de celos en Bella y pasión en el aeropuerto"

Jajajaja, tú y tu manía de ponerle nombres a todo… No deberías pasar tanto tiempo con Emmett, ¿sabes? – dijo mientras de nuevo se acercaba a mi boca.

De acuerdo, solita para ti – aseguré. Me acercaba a sus labios cuando de pronto el altavoz intervino

"_Atención, pasajeros del vuelo KJ502 con destino Londres, por favor, embarquen por la puerta 8"_

Vaya, siempre cortando el rollo… Pero bueno, tengo ganas de irme de aquí de una vez – dije mientras cogía mi equipaje de mano y me iba a la puerta 8

Y yo amor, sólo que hay un inconveniente… - dijo con miedo.

Habla – le amenacé.

Emierda de Ravioli – empezó con el mote que yo le había puesto a la puta rubia – es la azafata de nuestra puerta, pero tú tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?

Siempre hay lugar para putas– dije en un tono inaudible – sí, supongo que debo comportarme civilizadamente.

Nos acercamos a la puerta de embarque y vi allí a la Emierda y se agachó y sacó su gran pandero.

Si era cierto el dicho de que siempre había lugar para putas, este viaje sería muuuuuuuuuuyyy largo…


End file.
